Shards of Courage
by HanaCat
Summary: Link is an orphan who grew up believing his only mission in life is to assassinate the Royal Family of Hyrule. When Link tries to kill Zelda, he discovers his mission has already been destined for something else. Link/Zelda.
1. The Boy with Cerulean Eyes

The Legend of Zelda and its characters belongs to Nintendo

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is the product of mastermind Shigeru Miyamoto. All copyrights belong to Nintendo.

A/N: Hi there! This is my first attempt at writing a Zelda fanfic. You are currently viewing the second version of this first chapter...I actually posted the original version of this chapter a day ago, but I had to do some editing...I really am inexperienced with this fanfiction writing stuff. I really hope this chapter isn't confusing to read; I always find writing the beginning of anything extremely difficult, but I did my best! I have this entire story outlined from beginning to end, so who knows how long it'll take to write it all. Oh, and one final and obvious thing to note: I am not a professional writer. There may be some spelling and grammar mistakes, but I am only writing this for fun! Enjoy!

PS. If Nintendo ever came out with a game like this, I definitely wouldn't know how to react. Link, our precious hero, wanting to kill Princess Zelda? Instead of saving her? Whoa.

Flashbacks are _italicized._

………………………

Something about the way he spoke made everyone's skin crawl.

Link was in his late teens, just on the verge of reaching adulthood. With deep cerulean eyes and dirty blonde hair that framed his face in the most perfect way, he was actually quite handsome. But he was a different kind of handsome, one that had an air of mystery mixed with attractive danger. Danger that only accelerated into fear whenever he opened his lips.

"I would like a trip to Castle Town," Link said, ice clinging to his every word. Basil, the elderly owner of Aislin Village's transportation service, studied his young customer with weary eyes. He had dropped off a previous client just hours ago, and had hoped to close business early so he could have some much needed rest. But something about this young man, his voice was probably what did it, made Basil change his mind.

"May I have your name and reason for departure?" Basil asked. He couldn't make himself turn away from his customer's eyes. They were too blue, just like the ocean. A perfect shade of blue.

"Link. My business in Castle Town is confidential," Link stated. Basil nodded and accepted the rupees from his customer's outstretched hand. He couldn't help but notice Link's muscular build. A scabbard rested on Link's back quite comfortably, but Basil knew the blade inside could kill anyone in an instant. He didn't want to upset his customer, feeling that death would find him sooner than he had previously expected.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to leave in a few hours," Basil said. Link nodded in agreement, much to Basil's relief. Feeling a bit braver, he decided to continue speaking. "My horses have just returned from today's earlier travels, and I want them well rested before I load them up at the wagon again. In the meantime, you may pack any belongings you wish to carry in the wagon's luggage area. The wagon is in the back of this building."

Link followed the old man's advice and went to the back of Basil's building, where a magnificent wagon of oak frame and canvas cover lay resting. As Link placed some suitcases onto the wagon, a sudden cold breeze gently nipped Link's skin. Link immediately looked up at the sea of warm red leaves covering Aislin Village's many trees. Indeed, autumn had definitely arrived in this modest town. It was beautiful outside, and Link almost allowed himself to smile. It was his favorite time of year.

Footsteps made their way to Link's ears, and in response he reached for his sword and swiftly turned around, ready to face whatever had made the noise.

It was Wren, Link's guardian. Wren was a young man himself, about fifteen years older than Link. He had short platinum blonde hair and piercing turquoise eyes, and, like Link, was tall and muscular. Despite their similarities, the two were not related by blood.

"Are you ready, Link?" Wren asked as he helped Link load his belongings onto the wagon. They had trained for this moment for years. Of course Link was ready.

"I will go straight to Kafei and Anju's residence, just as the King instructed me to in his letter," Link verified.

Wren went up to Link and whispered in his ear, so no one could hear him. "As soon as you are knighted and are familiar with the castle's entrances, write me a letter." Wren paused, tears in his eyes as he looked at the boy he had raised. "I probably won't ever see you again, Link. If you are successful with your mission, you know you'd immediately be imprisoned or killed. But that is a great sacrifice I'm sure you'll be willing to make. I wish you luck. Farewell, my son." With that said, Wren pulled Link into an affectionate hug. Link had never seen Wren so emotional and felt guilty about being emotional himself. They had told each other it was best to leave feelings out of their lives since they would do nothing but distract from the mission.

Basil nearly jumped at the sight before him. There was his customer, a frightening young man who had previously seemed incapable of any emotion, hugging a man he assumed to be his father, crying actual tears that flowed from his eyes of ocean blue. Basil coughed slightly, and the two immediately broke off their embrace. Besides tears, Basil swore he could see what appeared to be fear in both men's eyes.

"Shall we go, lad?" Basil asked as he tied his horses to the wagon. Any signs of sadness were instantly wiped away from Link's face. He narrowed his eyes, which glistened dangerously in the autumn sun.

"Of course," he replied coldly. He was ready to go… and kill Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule.

………………………

The trip across Hyrule Field was long and tedious. Aislin Village was Hyrule's most southward inhabitance and the farthest place away from Castle Town's northern location. Basil was used to hearing his passengers' constant chattering to keep him company, but this particular passenger had kept the trip uncannily silent. It was eerie.

"So, was that your father back there?" Basil asked, attempting to make conversation. He immediately regretted opening his mouth. The tone in Link's voice was too chilling to endure.

"No. My family is dead," Link muttered. Basil felt something like sorrow for the boy's loss.

"I thought he seemed a bit young. It's a shame young men these days are becoming fathers at such early ages. They have their whole lives ahead of them," Basil continued. He glanced slightly at his passenger. Link had his arms folded across his chest, and when they made eye contact, Basil quickly turned to face the other way. "Um, whatever business you have, I'm sure you'll enjoy Castle Town. There's just so much to do. Aislin Village's too quiet of a place for a boy your age to live in," Basil said.

Basil dared not to speak again for the rest of the trip. When he finally recognized the hazy outline of Castle Town's front gates in the distance, he couldn't stop smiling. No longer would he have to endure this ride with the most silent and frightening customer he had ever had. He pulled the reins on his horses and the wagon came to a screeching halt.

"We've arrived! Do you know where you're going from here?" Basil asked. Link, who had fallen asleep, immediately opened his eyes.

"Not unless you know where an Anju or Kafei reside," Link murmured. Basil looked surprised.

"You're staying at The Stock Pot Inn? Well, I guess it's only natural for out-of-towners to stay at their inn, but somehow I had the feeling you were leaving Aislin Village forever so you could live in Castle Town. You did seem awfully sad to leave that guardian of yours back there," Basil said. Link frowned at the memory.

A few moments later, all of Link's baggage had been removed from the wagon. Just as Link was about to embark on his deadly quest, Basil held out a shaky hand.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. I know you'll enjoy your stay at The Stock Pot Inn…Kafei and Anju are excellent hosts. Oh, and if you ever need a ride back to Aislin Town, be sure to look me up!" Basil shook Link's hand briefly, went back on his wagon, and with one final wave, rode back to Aislin Village, happy to finally be rid of customers for the rest of the day.

Link was finally alone. He had just learned an important clue in his quest: Kafei and Anju owned a hotel, and Link assumed the King mentioned their inn as a suggestion for temporary residence before Link's knighting. Feeling fairly confident about his mission, he stepped through the front gates and entered Castle Town.

It was enormous. Link, who was used to the peace and tranquility of Aislin Village, felt slightly out of place. The town bustled with activity he didn't know was possible. Market venues lined the streets and alleyways, and Hyrulians of all races stumbled over each other to make their purchases. Gorons were advertising a hot spring that had just opened in Death Mountain, handing out fliers to anyone who passed by. A large crowd had gathered to hear a Zora band perform in the town's square. Even children were busy running around in the streets, blissfully lost in their own imaginations.

"Excuse me. Do you know where The Stock Pot Inn is?" Link asked a Hylian who had accidentally bumped into him. The man looked somewhat frightened.

"The Stock Pot Inn? It's right there, behind that building," the man said, pointing. Link grabbed his suitcases and made his way there. He soon found himself in front of a quaint old hotel, and, after taking a few moments to appreciate its beauty, opened the front door.

An attractive girl sat behind the hotel's front desk. She sighed deeply as she pushed some wavy auburn hair away from her face. This girl's name was Cera, and she hadn't seen Link enter the main lobby. She was too busy getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Does Kafei and Anju reside here?" Link inquired. Cera froze. How long had she been daydreaming? She noticed a strangely handsome man was now standing in the hotel lobby. But then, his cerulean eyes met the stare of her hazel ones. They reminded her of water. Like the ocean. Or Lake Hylia. She could stare into those eyes forever. Her heart skipped a beat.

"H-hello, welcome to the Stock Pot Inn! Do you have a reservation?" Cera greeted nervously. He looked about her age. She wondered if he was already in a relationship.

"Does Kafei and Anju reside here?" Link repeated. The way he spoke sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh! You," she realized, "must be Link!" A few days ago, her father had come home with exciting news from the King.

"_He asked us to host a young knight-to-be!" Kafei exclaimed as he burst through the hotel's front door. Anju and Cera, who were both behind the lobby desk, stared at him with blank expressions planted on their faces._

"_The King personally asked me, I mean, me! Of all the knights of Hyrule!" Kafei paused for a bit, gasping for breath, before continuing. "There's a lad coming to Castle Town. Goes by the name Link, and he's from Aislin Village. Apparently he's descended from a long line of knights, and he's coming to claim his place as the next new knight in his family! He'll be here in a few days"_

"_That's…great, dear! But what-"_

"_Hush hush, Anju my darling! Allow me to explain your roles! We shall be his temporary host family, or at least until he is able to find a permanent residence himself. Darling, you will act as a surrogate mother of sorts. I hear our guest is orphaned, and has been nearly his entire life. We most definitely want him feeling welcomed at this exciting event, and we don't know how long he'll stay. But when he does leave, of course we want him to go around spreading good praise about The Stock Pot Inn's excellent hospitality! And you," Kafei nodded at Cera,"I expect nothing but your best behavior during Link's stay. None of your foolish daydreaming. I only pray to the goddesses he's not of your taste."_

"_F-father-"_

"_And my role? Why, I am to escort him to Hyrule Castle the morning after he arrives! The King requested knighting him as soon as possible. He also asked me to teach the boy how to act like a real knight! Imagine that! Me, a mentor! And a father figure to a boy without a family!"_

Cera smiled. Her father was certainly excited about Link's arrival. But her recollections nearly caused her to miss Link's answer to her assumptions.

"Yes, I am Link. I was instructed by the King to stay here. I am sure you heard my situation?" Link questioned.

"Of course I heard! I'm Cera, daughter of Kafei and Anju. My parents are out and probably won't return until later tonight, but they instructed me to give you this…" Cera reached into her pocket and pulled out something shiny. As she handed it over to Link, she knew his penetrating glare never left her face. She blushed.

The object was none other than a key to Link's room. He grabbed his suitcases, which had been resting on the floor, and headed towards the stairway at the back of the lobby. Cera watched him leave, and although she found it rude that he didn't utter "thanks" or even "goodbye", she couldn't stop herself from swooning over his mysterious aura and muscular physique.

Link's room was the last room on the second floor, a suite usually reserved for The Stock Pot Inn's most prestigious guests. When Link entered his room, he was breathless. He had a relatively plain bedroom back at Wren's home in Aislin Village, so he was not used to the lavish furniture and comforting decorations that resided in this suite. There was even a fireplace beside the rather large and roomy bed, which Link immediately flocked to so he could warm himself up.

After the suite became warm enough to his liking, Link began unpacking from his suitcases. He pulled out his most important possession, his family shield, which he planned to show the King as proof of his family's heritage. His fingers traced the shield's edges, which were cool to the touch. His father and ancestors once wielded the very shield he was holding now. Excitement briefly overcame him as he thought about his family and how he was about to follow in their footsteps to serve the King, but the feeling was short lived.

Link plopped himself down on his soft, feathery bed, and blew out the candle that was the only other source of light in the room besides the fireplace. The windows in his suite were dark, suggesting that nighttime had befallen Hyrule. Link felt his eyelids grow rather heavy as he lay there, thinking about his mission. The last thing he thought about as he drifted off to sleep was his knighting the next day, which would make him one step closer at avenging his family's deaths.

………………………

A warm, savory aroma awoke Link the following day. It was a scent unlike any he had ever experienced. His stomach grumbled and his mouth salivated, but he ignored his body's hungry messages for a bit to freshen himself up. Link washed his face and changed into clean clothing. When he couldn't bear his hunger any longer, he grabbed his sword and shield, left his suite, and descended down the stairs. Whatever was making the smell was not in the main lobby, so Link used his nose and followed the smell into a small room on The Stock Pot Inn's first level.

A woman with short auburn hair was distributing breakfast across a wide table. Seated at the table was Cera and a man Link assumed to be her father, Kafei. He had a most unique shade of violet hair, but other than that he seemed like any average Hylian man.

"Well it's about time you got up!" Cera teased. Both Anju and Kafei turned to give their daughter harsh stares. Link ignored her and pointed at the empty chair at the table, which had a plate filled with eggs and warm, buttery biscuits in front of it.

"Is…is it alright if I sit there?" Link asked cautiously. He wasn't sure if this table was reserved only for the members of Kafei's family, or if it was welcomed to all hotel guests. He wondered how many Hyrulians, besides himself, were renting a room at The Stock Pot Inn.

"Of course you can sit there, my boy! That seat was set specifically for you!" Kafei exclaimed. He patted the empty chair next to him welcomingly. Link sat himself down and took a great hearty bite from one of the biscuits.

"H-how is it? Is it to your liking?" Anju asked. Link took another hungry bite in reply. It was delicious.

"Believe it or not, she used to be quite the horrible chef. Marriage changes things; it's something I highly recommend doing," Kafei whispered, nudging Link's shoulder playfully.

"It's Link, right?" Anju wondered aloud. Link nodded in confirmation, and Anju breathed a sigh of relief. "I have trouble remembering people's names. You can only imagine the difficulty I have when guests arrive to claim their reservations."

"Yeah, you should see her! This one time a Goron came all the way from Death Mountain and…oh wait! Here I am, yammering away when I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Kafei, the proper title is 'Sir Kafei', considering I'm a knight and all…"

"And I'm Anju, Kafei's wife and mother of this girl here," Anju interrupted, nodding at Cera. "We've heard all about you from the King. I hope you make yourself at home during your stay here…I really do, from the bottom of my heart."

For awhile everyone in the room ate in silence, savoring the homemade meal Anju had prepared. Cera kept stealing shy glances at Link, much to her parents' annoyance. The moment of silence didn't last long, however.

"Say, is this your shield?" What a fine looking specimen!" Kafei said, scrutinizing underneath the table at the shield placed near Link's chair. Link placed a protective hand over his shield, as if Kafei's stare could cause some form of harm to his most important possession.

"Speaking of shields, dear, don't you think you should get going? The King requested his knighting to be over and done with by noon, did he not?"

"Darling, you're absolutely right! Link, you don't have a horse, right? Of course you don't, Cera mentioned you came by wagon last night. Oh, you can just borrow one of our horses." Kafei excused himself from the table and motioned at Link to follow him through the main lobby and out the front door. Outside the hotel lay a small stable, which Link had not noticed when he arrived there just a day ago.

"Why do you have a table?" Link asked. Kafei raised an eyebrow at the tone of Link's voice, which was as cold as ever.

"Geeze, you sound as if having a stable is a great offense!" Kafei pushed the stable doors open and went inside. "My wife is an animal lover. She's raised cuccos all her life. Recently she's gotten into horses, though. Not that I'm complaining; it's quite useful having a few horses around. Now let's see…I'll take Durbin. Link, how do you feel about taking Epona?"

A chestnut horse with flaming white hair whinnied at the sound of her name. Link felt strangely attached to this horse, and reached out a hand to stroke her hair.

Kafei chuckled. "I guess Epona it is then! Come along, let's bring the horses out and say goodbye to the girls." Sure enough, Anju and Cera were waiting for them outside The Stock Pot Inn. Anju kissed her husband on the cheek while Cera walked over to Link, who was already sitting atop Epona's back.

"Epona? Wise choice; she's definitely my favorite horse too." Cera stared affectionately at Epona for a moment before continuing. "Oh Link, I can't believe someone as young as you is going to be knighted! You've got to be the youngest knight ever…I wonder what made the King decide to grant your request?"

"What I don't understand is why I must go on horseback. The castle is right there," Link pointed. The Stock Pot Inn, which lay in the very heart of Castle Town, was not that far away from Hyrule Castle. In fact, the castle was clearly visible from where they were, and Link estimated it would take no more than an hour's walk to get there.

"Oh, well the King told my father to have you knighted by noon, so he wanted to arrive there as soon as possible. It's much faster traveling with a horse, you know. Knighting ceremonies tend to occur as early as possible…that way, there's plenty of time for you and the castle residents to enjoy the later festivities," Cera explained. Festivities? Surely Cera must have been mistaken, because Link had never heard of such a thing before. Link gave a surly puzzled face, at which Cera giggled.

Kafei and his horse, Durbin, galloped towards the limits of Castle Town and beckoned Link to follow. Link pulled on Epona's reins, and together the two men turned to give a final wave goodbye before riding off towards Hyrule Castle.

………………………

A/N: So originally I was supposed to have Link encounter Zelda in this chapter, but I, er, embellished the beginnings a bit. Just think of this chapter as an introduction, sort of like a prologue to the main story. The next chapter should be more exciting, since Link gets knighted! And meets up with Zelda! Oh, I wonder how that'll turn out…hee hee.


	2. Loyalty and Deception

A/N: Sorry for the double disclaimer thing in the last chapter (didn't notice it until after I posted). Anyway, I'd really like to thank those who took the time to review my first chapter. I welcome any reviews, including those with _constructive_ criticism and praise…it's good to hear that people like my stories (or take the time to point out my mistakes to make my future chapters better!). And now, without further adieu, I give you…chapter two!

Flashbacks are _italicized _(there aren't any in this chapter, but it's for your future reference)_._

………………………

Link was awestruck. He had heard stories about Hyrule's most beloved building from his guardian, Wren, but clearly whatever Wren had told him were understatements. Words could not describe the way the mid morning sun provided soft light upon Hyrule Castle's marble stone. It stood majestically on one of the many rolling hills, and as Link admired the sight he saw before him, his thoughts wandered to the family that lived inside. He must not let the castle's beauty distract him from the mission.

It had taken about a half hour to arrive on horseback from Castle Town to Hyrule Castle. Link could still see the hazy outline of the town as he and Kafei crossed the castle's wooden drawbridge, which creaked slightly at every step, suggesting that perhaps the drawbridge was as old as the castle itself. The moat they went over was clear and blue, like the great sky above, and had water said to have flowed all the way from Zora River. When the two entered inside the castle walls, a guardsman stationed inside stopped them in their tracks.

"Halt! Who goes there?" his voice boomed. Link, who was pulling the harnesses on both Epona and Durbin, gave the guard a harsh glare.

"Why, Winston, I'm surprised you haven't recognized us! Don't you know who we are?" Kafei questioned. The guard squinted his eyes for a better look.

"S-Sir Kafei! I most humbly apologize. It's my helmet, you see…it gets in the way of my vision. But the King has been expecting you. He's got all sorts of events planned for the knighting ceremony. I'm actually looking forward to it all myself. Come along, I'll show you the way. Oh, and about your horses…these guys will take care of them." Two other guardsmen appeared and lead Epona and Durbin away towards the castle stable.

Link and Kafei followed Winston through the maze-like passageways of Hyrule Castle. Link made sure to keep a mental note of every room they passed by, storing their locations away for future reference. At last they stopped in front of closed door, which Link guessed to be the entrance to the throne room. Winston smoothed his armor, wiping it of any dust, and knocked on the door three times. Kafei also made sure his appearance was satisfactory enough to please the King, and urged Link to do the same. The door slowly creaked open.

"Your Majesty, I announce the arrival of Sir Kafei, accompanied by Link of Aislin Village!" Winston declared.

All activity inside the room immediately stopped. The lords and ladies, knights and guardsmen, and of course the King and Princess watched as the newcomer from Aislin Village, a place where peasants and other lowly citizens dwelled, approached the throne. When they had first heard that this man descended from a long line of knights, whose ancestors were members of one of Hyrule's highest class, lived in this poor village, they could not believe their ears. Was it really possible for this man to become a knight, even with his uncommon upbringing?

"Your Highness, I have brought Link just as you had requested," Kafei said. The King looked at his most trusted knight with warm, gentle eyes.

"I am most pleased. Thank you, Sir Kafei. And Link," the King turned to his guest, "I welcome you to Hyrule Castle! Your situation which you have written in your letter has intrigued me, and of course your knighting shall begin promptly. But first I must ask, do you have proof of your noble heritage?"

Link presented his shield to Hyrule's monarch. Everyone in the room gasped. It was definitely authentic. The King's eyes widened as he studied the markings on Link's shield. He knew whose family it had belonged to.

"Link, are you aware of how your parents died? Or, more importantly, do you know who they were?" he asked. Link nodded. Of course he knew. His family had died during the war, a war which took place over a dispute between the Hylians and the Zora years ago. Feelings of pain and anger overwhelmed his body. Was the King mocking him? Link tried to calm down, or else he would blow his cover. The mission must not fail. But what did the King mean by asking if he knew who they were? They both knew he was there to claim his place as the next knight in his family. Or, at least it was what Link wanted him to believe.

The King smiled at Link's puzzled face. He couldn't tell the boy the truth…at least, not yet. "Never mind that last question. But for now, allow me to explain what is to be expected of you. The ideal knight is brave and courageous, traits characteristic of many of Hyrule's past heroes. He is one who agrees to the monarchy's bidding without further questioning its authority. He must also be willing to die for his country." The King paused, dramatizing the rising tension that was arising in the room. "Do you agree to these tasks? Do you wish to become a knight who serves the Royal Family of Hyrule?"

"I do," Link answered. He was now kneeling before the King with his head deeply bowed. His dirty blonde hair hid his cerulean eyes, which were glinting mischievously.

"Then, with the people in my court bearing witness, I officially knight thee Sir Link of Aislin Village, guardian of the Royal Family and protector of Hyrule!" the King proclaimed. A sword's blade gently touched both of Link's shoulders. It was done. He was now a knight.

Shouts of celebration immediately sprang from the King's court. Kafei gave Link a great hearty pat on the back, and the rest of the King's knights came up to introduce themselves. Amidst all the excitement, he spotted someone in the crowd of most peculiar interest to him.

It was _her_.

………………………

"Your Highness, that man over there…he's looking at you!"

"Just look at those eyes! They're so blue!"

"And that body! Those muscles can make any girl weak!"

"He's so young…don't you think he's a bit too young to be a knight?"

A group of noble-born maidens surrounded the Princess of Hyrule, swooning over the mysterious new man who had just been knighted. Zelda laughed at the girls' foolishness, shaking her head slightly at their ability to find any excuse for turning an important political ceremony into a search for potential love interests.

Zelda was used to the amorous looks young men in court gave her. She had long blonde hair that glistened beautifully in the sunlight, and crystal-clear turquoise eyes that seemed to make anyone catch their breath whenever she looked their way. Indeed, she was the very definition of beauty, though Zelda would rather have been known for her wisdom over governing Hyrule's affairs. She was quite popular and well-liked by her kingdom, which was why she felt her blood freeze when she met the stare of the man her ladies-in-waiting were gossiping about.

She read nothing but hatred in his cold eyes. It was a sensation she had never experienced before. Feeling faint, she sat down on a cushioned chair, breaking the gaze that confused her so.

"Princess! What is the matter?"

"That man…he's…he's glaring at her!"

"I wonder why? It should be a crime for a man as handsome as he is to cause distress to our Princess. "

"That's enough," Zelda said, quite tired of her ladies' nonstop chattering. She stole a glance at the newly knighted Sir Link, who was still looking at her bitterly. "I…want to meet him. Tonight. Have Impa fetch him once the festivities are over. Tell him to meet me in my bedchambers-"

"But Your Majesty! Your bedchambers? That's just too scandalous!"

"Oh hush. I want to know what I've done to offend him so greatly. I can't rule over my kingdom if one of my own knights hates me, now, can I?" Zelda asked, annoyance in her tone. Her maidens nodded simultaneously in agreement. Zelda traced the outlines of her lips with a dainty finger, studying the man who still continued to glare at her. "What a mysterious man," she breathed.

………………………

"To Sir Link!" the King announced as he raised his golden cup to him. Everyone had migrated over to the castle dining hall and was now sitting in front of a great long table. The cooks had prepared an extravagant feast in celebration of Link's knighting. Plates were piled high with exotic food and glasses were filled to the brim with wine. The Hylians raised their glasses for a toast.

"To Sir Link!" the rest of the table answered. They drank deeply from their cups and began stuffing their faces with the hearty meal.

After everything on their plates had disappeared, and the servants had come to clean the table of any mess or leftovers that still lingered, the King snapped his fingers, which stood out from the background groans of overstuffed, yet satisfied Hylians. Immediately a group of musicians appeared, each carrying a unique instrument Link had never seen before. They sat down to the side of the room, which had been cleared of any furniture, and began playing an upbeat waltz. Link watched in amazement as the Hylians rose from their seats, grabbed a dancing partner, and waltzed toward the room clearing, which Link quickly realized was a dance floor.

Besides Link, only the King, Kafei, and a few of the older knights remained at the table. Link felt dreary. Never before had he ever eaten so much food. He couldn't believe people would have the energy to dance after such a great feast. He scanned the crowd until he saw the Princess, who seemed to be enjoying the company of a handsome man of noble stature.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Kafei asked. Beautiful? Link hadn't paid much attention to her looks. He was more concentrated on his mission, but he couldn't let Kafei know that. He studied the Princess as she twirled gracefully on the dance floor. Her nose wrinkled in a little laugh; her partner had probably said something witty. She smiled, delicate lips upturned in the corners, which brightened her entire face. As she spun around, long locks of gold cascaded down her back. Kafei was right. She was beautiful. But that didn't matter. Beauty would not spare her from her fate.

"Would you like to dance?" one of the Princess' ladies-in-waiting asked Link, interrupting his thoughts. He glared at her.

"I don't dance."

"Now now, Link! All of this is being done in your honor! This poor young lady even had the courage to ask, a task men traditionally do first! You're a little rebel, aren't ya?" Kafei teased, making the girl blush. She looked hopefully at Link.

"No," he stated. Tears formed in the girl's eyes, and Kafei tenderly ushered her away.

"You must be gentle with these girls! It is their fondest wish to be whisked away by a knight in shining armor such as yourself! I think you just crushed her dreams…poor lass," Kafei stammered. "You know, staring at the Princess like that isn't going to make things better. If you want to dance with her so much, why don't you just ask?"

"That's the last thing on my mind."

"Oh, well. That's good to hear then. You see that man she's dancing with? He's her fiancé. They've been betrothed ever since they were little children. They're childhood friends too, so unless you somehow plan on making her fall madly in love with you, I'd say she's pretty much stuck with him." Kafei joked. Link frowned in reply. This fool had no idea. Love was the very opposite of what he was feeling right now.

At last the final song the musicians were playing came to an end, and the dancers retreated to their seats at the dining table. They looked at the King expectantly, awaiting him to direct them to the next event. The King, after smiling warmly at Link, cleared his throat.

"I welcome you all to the castle courtyard, where all kinds of amusement have been set up! There are booths and stages with fortune tellers and magicians, and areas where the best games in Hyrule can be played!" The Hylians eagerly rose from their seats and headed out of the dining room towards the castle's inner courtyard. Link glanced at Kafei.

"Well, shall we go then? I'm quite skilled at gambling…can you imagine the surprised look on my wife's face when I bring home loads of rupees? Why, she'll be quite pleased, don't you think?" Kafei said. He went over to join the crowd, leaving Link at the table alone. Link was frustrated. He had lost sight of the Princess in the crowd's excitement. Now was the perfect opportunity to-

"Sir Link? Are you going to join the others?" a woman's voice croaked. Link jumped, not expecting anyone to be there. The voice belonged to an old woman with a wrinkled face. She was cloaked in ancient robes and had the most bizarre red eyes. Despite her unique and elderly appearance, she was actually quite friendly, and her crackling voice had warmness to it that Link was not familiar with.

"I may, but-"

"You want to know where the Princess has gone off to," she assumed. Link gasped, and the old woman chuckled, though her face had considerably darkened. "You're in luck. She's waiting for you in her bedchambers. Follow me, I'll lead you to her."

She stepped towards a doorway, one that was different than the door the rest of the Hylians had used to go to the courtyard. Link didn't know what to think. How did she know he was looking for the Princess? There was no way she could have known about the mission. And why had Princess Zelda asked this woman to fetch him to her?

Link considered his options carefully. On one hand, he may never have this chance again. If he went, he would be able to accomplish his mission rather quickly; Princess Zelda would be alone without guards. If he were to wait, however, security would be pretty tight, and since he was now a knight, he would be too busy performing duties for the King. It would be rare to find a spare moment alone with the Princess.

It didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion; this was just too good of an opportunity to pass. Link went to join the old woman on the other side of the room, who graciously held the door open for him once he got there. She led him through the castle's many chambers before stopping at a stone staircase.

"The Princess waits in the room above. These stairs will lead you right to her bedroom door," she whispered. Link thanked the woman for her assistance and climbed up the stairway. He glanced back down to see if the old woman was still there, but she had already disappeared.

The hall the staircase led to was dark, but it wasn't exactly pitch-black, for a small trail of light was leaking out of the Princess' slightly open door. Link took in a deep breath and checked for his sword, which had been resting comfortably in the scabbard on his back. He was ready.

"S-Sir Link?" a voice stuttered from behind the door. Princess Zelda's head peeked out, and, after realizing that it was indeed Link standing in front of her room, sighed in relief. "I thought I had heard footsteps...well, please come inside. The fire's lit, so it's quite warm..."

Her voice trailed off. Seeing that her guest had not moved, she dumbly stared at him, hoping that he would take the hint and accept her invitation.

But Link did nothing, and simply stared back at her. His feet refused to budge, even as he again reminded himself that now was the perfect opportunity to complete the mission.

Zelda sighed as she gently but firmly grasped Link's wrist, pulling him inside her room. She wasn't offended when she felt him stiffen, but did note that the newly knighted young man had skin as cold as ice.

She led him over by her fireplace in front of her bed, and together the two sat on the carpeted floor. For awhile neither one spoke, listening only to the soft crackling sound of the fire.

"Well, you must be wondering why I've asked Impa to bring you here,"

Princess Zelda finally said. "And I'm sure you're also wondering why I've stolen you away from your own ceremony." Link gave a small nod, while mentally noting that the older, red-eyed woman's name was Impa.

"But first I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule-"

"I know," Link interrupted. Another moment of silence passed by as Zelda recovered from his rude interruption. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to give him a warm, yet shaky smile.

"W-well then," she said awkwardly. "I'll just get right to the point. I noticed that during your knighting ceremony, when our eyes met that one time, you looked, um, well how should I put it..."

"…"

"Oh, I must sound silly rambling on about this, please forgive me. But your face! The expression on your face that you gave me, that is...not that your face is horrible or anything like that-"

"..."

"Oh please forgive me, Sir Link!" she cried out in horror. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Link's eyebrows rose slightly.

"What I mean to say is that you gave me a most frightening look when our eyes met," she blurted out. "It was as if you hated what you saw...h-have I done something that has offended you in any way?"

Had she? Of course she had. She was born into _that _family, the very family who he hated more than anything else in Hyrule. She was a princess, a member of the Royal Family, the only heir to keep the monarchy continuing through the future generations. Now was his chance to stop it and end it forever.

Link swiftly grabbed his sword from his scabbard. Princess Zelda felt the color drain from her face as she realized what was happening.

He was lunging straight at her, his sword raised high above her head. And this time, as they stood face-to-face, she read nothing but murder in those cerulean eyes.

………………………

A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope nothing seemed too rushed or choppy in this chapter. Preview for the next chapter: Link's past…will it finally be revealed? Will he be able to kill Zelda? And will that jeopardize his new position as a knight? Just why does he hate the Royal Family so much, anyways? Find out the answers to these questions and more next time in chapter three!

Update 10/16/09: I did some revisions in the latter half of this chapter…I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I WILL have chapter three posted soon…if not soon, then at least by December. Thanks!


End file.
